


Think Of Me

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hallucinations, Horror, Implied Relationships, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious Ciel is visited by the last person he would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me

_''How is he?''_

_''He is recovering. Try to be useful at least for once and get back to work,'' sighed the butler, rubbing the bridge of his nose with displeased expressionas he dismissed the worried servants. No need to tell them everything._  
 _The truth was that young master's condition concerned Sebastian more than he would wish to admit. Two days and young master's temperature remained dangerously high. Lau offered a soothing medicine but the butler learnt to be suspicious of his ideas and depended rather on traditional cures.  
For now._

The boy struggled to keep his eye open after Sebastian left. The whole room appeared as if drowning in mist, glutinous white mist blurring his senses, rebuilding his surroundings into a twisted impressionistic painting.  
With silent fascination he watched the pattern from the heavy curtains melt and trickle down upon the carpet in iridescent droplets. Beautiful sparkling drops burning holes into the expensive carpet with silent ringing. It would have to be replaced, pondered Ciel, walking over Emmental cheese in one's own bedroom would make no sense. Candyfloss would be better. Sweeter. But sticky. What should he put over the floor then? A dilemma too big for the tired child.

He reached for the water on his bedside table that promptly ran away once rid of the glass. Stupid table.

''Come back,'' he ordered in a low voice, trying to sit up.

''Let him be,'' remarked somebody, ''he is lookin' for his 'erd, ya know?''

The dark-haired boy turned his head to the source of the sound. A little porcelain doll with constellations of freckles. Doll. Freckles. The freckled doll looked like Freckles. An exhausted chuckle left his lips. ''Are you Doll or Freckles?''

She brushed a few strand of brown hair from her face, revealing the marred skin underneath for a moment. ''I guess I'm both, mayhaps neither. Glad to see ya again', Smile.''He propped himself up on his elbows, feverish sweat dripping from his burning forehead as he looked up and down the puppet. ''I am not Smile. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family! That is my one and only name!''

His words made her burst into giggles for some reason. Such a delicate doll. She wore simple white dress with a lace collar and a flower pinned to her chest. A crimson poppy  
burning flames

a fresh gunshot

an open wound

blood on the snow

what a pretty flower.

''What does it matter, Smile? Soon ya won't be anythin' at all.''

''Sebastian!'' he cried out in response, provoking another fit of laughter.

''Ya know, Smile – my Smile, there is a place not even Black can enter with ya. He is with ya durin' the day, he is with ya in your dreams but he can't come 'ere.''

Ciel fell back onto the downy clouds scattered all over his vast bed, too weak, too ill to stay up for any longer. ''Where are we?'' he asked, turning his gaze back onto the floor. Mice feasted on the Emmental carpet, making even more holes in it.

Freckles tasted the name like an exotic praline. ''Delirium. We are in Delirium.''

''Delirium is not a place,'' argued the boy.

''How can ya be so sure 'bout it? I'm just glad we're together again. It's been a while. Ya know, I liked ya since the beginnin','' mused Doll, as she leaned closer to kiss his eyelid with surprisingly warm lips. ''Thought that mayhaps we're each other's missin' eye. Really dunno now though. Ya shouldn't 'ave shot me.''

''You attempted to kill me,'' he whispered. ''And you and your family kidnapped all those children.''

''As if ya gave a damn 'bout 'em. And besides that, I did all o' that for love. Ya were arrogant enough to judge even though ya did worse things. And what for? Selfish revenge. I was a sinner but ya're the monster, Smile.''

''Was there ever a human that would not be arrogant through and through? Where did that love get you? Nowhere. Fool. Love is not the strongest power in the world – only the most annoying one.''

''If ya think so.'' Doll removed the flower from her dress, revealing a gaping wound filled with wriggling grubs. The grubs and maggots poured down her beautiful dress and onto the boy wrapped in his blanket like a larva. ''But I was really right 'bout somethin' too. Ya were my missin' eye... and I was your missin' 'eart.''  
She tucked the poppy behind Ciel's ear. The very moment the flower touched him, indescribable pain took over his fragile, enfeebled body. He tried to scream, scream for somebody to come and save him but his mouth was full of worms, their sleazy, clammy bodies wriggling, suffocating the little noble. In despair he spat them all around, trying to catch at least a little gulp of oxygen. The marionette laughed and laughed as he tore the poppy from his hair, watching him with two perfect blue eyes before everything disappeared in a shock of light.

_Sebastian's mark of contract tingled since the moment his master fell ill and he tried not to pay too much attention to it anymore. Everything he could do was to let him rest._  
 _An inhuman howl pierced the air._  
 _He rushed into his master's bedroom and froze on the spot at the sight of his master curled up on the bed in his own vomit, blood and sweat, fists clenched tightly. A whisper broke from his lips. ''Sebastian? Is that you? I called you but you could not hear me. That must not happen again – this is an order!''  
At last Ciel opened his fist, presenting to the view bloody remains of an eyeball._

_''The carpet needs to be replaced._


End file.
